Mods
Mods are the newest type of items to be added to Eliminate. They're just like Platings , but they also add to a stat of your character. Four are currently commonplace, and many more are on the way. All mods work with all armors except Standard Armor . Classification 5.2 These Mods are dropped by drones from Common Cases during Co-op, 7.4 These Mods can be bought from the store and last for 4 rounds, 7.8 These Mods can be bought from the store and last for 8 rounds, Classic Mods You will be seeing those mods the most. They are the most common thing in the game. Aqua Speed *This modification improves swimming speed by 70% when equipped *Able to be purchased in the store *Drops from a common case in co-op Cloaker *This mod boosts the cloaking percentage for armors that support cloaking ability *Only usable by Sentry,Sniper armors (note that players without Sniper/Sentry cannot sell the cloaker) *Drops from a common case in co-op Protector *This mod increases shielding for an armor *Drops from a common case in co-op Energizer *This mod increases duration of an in-game powerup before it wears off *Drops from a common case in co-op Jumper *This modification improves jump height by 35% when equipped *Purchasable in store *Drops from a common case in co-op Punisher *A 15% damage increase comes standard on this targeting mod. *Drops from common case in co-op *Awarded for having 2 recruits (the 7.8 version) Sprinter *This modification improves speed by 28% when equipped" The design was changed from the midnight-like blue with lightning bolts to a greenish blue coloring in the 2.0 update. *Purchasable in the store *Drops from a common case in co-op Special Mods You can only get those if you are lucky enough to loot them in co-op from a Rare/Ultra-Rare case or by having a lot of recruits. *Those mods are special, because they boost multiple stats at a time. *Some mods don't specify how much they boost a certain stat, so I'll just give you the measure in bars Arsenal Utility 371 *Available for 10 uses Improves the following: *Shielding: +24 *Jump: 8/9 bars full *Cloaking: 5/9 bars full *Powerup: 4/9 bars full *Drops from an Ultra-Rare case in co-op *Awarded for 13 recruits Anti-Grav Sprinter S+ *Available for on version uses Improves the following: *Speed: 8/9 bars full *Jump: 7/9 bars full *Swim: 6/9 bars full *Drops from an Rare case in co-op *Awarded for 5 (7.8 version) and 15 (8.2 version) recruits Fortified Sprinter J+ *Available for 8(?) uses Improves the following: *Shielding: +24 *Speed: 7/9 bars full *Jump 8/9 bars full *Unclear whether or not drops cases in Co-op *Awarded for 19 recruits Swift Cloaker *Available for 8 uses *Cannot be bought, only looted. Improves the following: *Speed: 7/9 bars full *Cloaking: 4/9 bars full *Drops from a Rare case in co-op Unseen protector *Available for 8 uses *Improves the following: *Shielding: +17 *Cloaking: 4/9 bars full *Drops from Rare case in co-op *Awarded for 7 recruits Armed Fortifier *Availiable for 8 uses *Improves the following: *Shielding: +24 *Targeting: 5/9 bars full *Drops from Rare case in co-op *Awarded for 9 recruits Category:Armor